STAR WARS: EPISODE 7
by afred
Summary: a new threat is threatening the galaxy forcing the skywalkers to face a menace far more terrifying than vader the unknown: outline for the movie please review and be nice


SW: EPISODE 7

35 years after return of the Jedi a new threat posed by a masked lone wolf terrorist threatens to destroy the new Galaxy which consist of the new republic and the new sith empire a small empire but strong enough to hold its own. The Coruscant senate building is attacked by the terrorist. While on corriban the new temple is bombed both sides point fingers at each other but as the opening scroll states **the leader **has been doing ingenious attacks against both sides. Luke goes to action along with his son Alar sky-walker alar finally after much thought goes with him from here they meet the solos which consist of Han and leia's children consisting of 2 brothers and a little sister to their disappointment the brothers are busy on a war torn planet.

Luke and alar discuss getting into an argument about Luke's course of action but alar finally agrees. They reluctantly go to the sith capital to find Alars brother Jon sky-walker. A sith who wants to kill Luke for vengeance he reluctantly agrees to help them. While flying in the phoenix starship they are intercepted by the main villain **the leader**. They realize that he is a super genius and master fighter as they are ass kicked by him after his board the ship. He escapes with a computer from the phoenix and they follow but they lose him which leads to a strong loving bonding moment between alar and Jon. on Coruscant Leia realizes that boba fett was the one responsible for the senate bombing. Shocked she locates him thanks to a communication of an unknown source leading to a light saber fight between boba and Leia (this is a homage to the pre Visla and Darth maul fight but more epic) boba escapes on his ship their he is lead to unknown coordinates sent by **the leader **which leads him to geonosis. There he is beheaded in the same arena his father died by **the leader **wielding bobas black light saber.

Jon Luke and alar arrive on Anakin's home world to Learn more information and get repairs Anakin's home world has prospered to become an economically strong world with great ambitions. Despite their ship getting repaired their quest to find out any information regarding **the leader **is fruitless which frustrates Jon and alar Luke is patient though. They go to Naboo after a broadcast from **the leader **is sent galaxy wide. They notice an extremely faint noise that is heard in the background leading them to believe he is there. An attack is launched on Naboo seemingly confirming their belief. On war torn planet 2 solo kids are fighting robots lead by people trying to establish a dictatorship but are called back to their dismay and victory.

They go to Coruscant and help Leia calm the public. Jedi chase a gun man who shot and killed 4 Jedi and 15 people skillfully. The chase leads the Jedi and the clones which were integrated to the greater republic to level 1313.

There they realize that it is **the leader **who kills them with his fighting styles and genius. He launches a new attack single handedly destroying the power grid causing explosions and getting his followers to the Jedi temple. On Naboo they realize that the leader is not there after finding a high tech telescope pointing to Coruscant there they are attacked and they fight off the attackers trying to go to Coruscant.

While Coruscant is being blockaded and then bombarded by a rag tagged fleet Han and Chewie kicks all kinds of ass in the streets but realize that it's wise to live to fight another day the solo brothers and little sister steal jack the stored millennium falcon from a museum and evacuate many Jedi from the war zone temple which is being attacked by a small fringe sith group and reinforcements.

They escape with Jedi cruisers on tail intercepting the damaged phoenix they reluctantly go to Dagobah to try to come up with something. They realize the republic army is activating emergency protocols to take Coruscant back but it will take too long alar goes to the caves and meditates meeting the young Anakin which tells them to keep fighting and that real sky-walkers don't give up. Alar goes to Jon who is contemplating his vengeance and Luke comes saying to them he has a plan but it might work. **The leader **goes to the temple almost taking off his skeleton mask but decides against it, it is revealed that he is manipulating everyone into doing what he says and he will always be a loner.

He knows Luke's plan and prepares to fight them. Luke's plan is to send a small group of people to decimate the shaky rag Tag group. They (Luke, Jon, alar) arrive on a small pod to the streets of Coruscant and find out that **the leader **launched a crippling attack against the empire and it is recovering.

They meet a small republic group and go to the temple facing several sith and followers realizing **the leader **is at the council room they fight him resulting in an epic fight which they all use light sabers blasters and finally their hands **the leader **jumps from the building and escapes fighting Jon on a moving hovercraft flying between sky scrapers.

Jon proves to be a challenge **the leader **escapes the craft while at the temple Luke and alar with the small republic troops secure the area and use the huge canons in the area to distract the fleet which are attacked by the millennium falcon and the Jedi cruisers they destroy a hand full before The small army lead by Lando jumps in on the surface **the leader **is surrounded by sith warriors sent by Jon. Jon goes to the temple and sees the "fireworks" later **the leader **is sent to prison with him acting suspiciously and Coruscant begins the road to recovery Jon tells Luke that he will stay on the path of the sith but promises to stay in the family and try to fix things the 3 tearfully embrace as the parade and celebrations engulf the planet.

_Made in the loving memory of ray harryhausen and Alec Guinness _


End file.
